Let's Play With Swords
by tophness
Summary: Sokka and Zuko finally spar. No bending, just swords. Who will win? I think you know what'll go down. Read and review, even if you don't want to.


**A/N: Hey there you lurking people! This is another (suprise, suprise) drabble for the ASN Drabble contest! Yay! This time: Action. Which means this probably sucks. I cannot write action, or at least action without bending. It took a month to write and it's not even 1000 words. Man, I stink. But PLEASE tell me what you think, whether you think it sucks or you think it's okay or you think it's amazing (which I doubt you would). Just click the little button down there (cause I know y'all love clicking buttons) and take 30 seconds out of your day to help a lowly writer know how other people see her stories. Please and thank you! So without further adieu, here is my action story.**

**Let's Play With Swords**

**OoOoOoO**

"Sokka, must you insist on making everything a competition?" Suki frowned as she crossed her legs and leaned back on the stone bench.

Sokka gripped his space sword a little tighter. "It's not a competition, Suki; it's a Rite of Passage."

"Passage for what, dare I ask?" Mai scoffed next to Suki.

"Zuko and I haven't sparred yet, and once I win, he'll _officially_ be apart of the group."

"You mean once _I_ win, I'll officially be apart of the group." Zuko smirked, wielding dual swords.

"It's been a year since the war's been over," Suki whispered to Mai. "You would think he's already part of the group, right?"

"I don't know, boys are stupid." Mai roller her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Tell me about it," Suki sighed. She really didn't understand her boyfriend sometimes.

"You know the how this is gonna go, right?" Sokka grinned at Zuko.

"Yup, stay only within the sparring area, no bending, and first to call uncle loses." Zuko's lips turned up in a half-smile. "That'll be you."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Zuko. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Make sure you thank Master Piandao for helping you make another space sword and for letting you use his sparring area," Suki reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, Suki. Spirits, you sound like Katara."

Suki frowned and leaned back even more on the bench. This was going to be a long fight.

There was a moment of silence before the boys lunged at each other. Sokka quickly swiped at Zuko with his sword, but Zuko jumped back just in time. Sokka took another swipe and Zuko ducked to dodge it.

Turning in his squatted position, Zuko swept his foot out, tripping Sokka. Sokka quickly rolled backwards and onto his feet. By now, Zuko had already straightened and was swinging one of his swords at his legs.

Sokka jumped backwards onto the ledge of the stairway leading to the sparring area. He held his sword steady for a second then jabbed at Zuko's head. Zuko dodged once, twice, thrice before Sokka flipped over Zuko and landed behind him. Zuko turned quickly, swinging his left sword towards Sokka. The space sword intercepted the broadsword halfway, eliciting a loud clanging noise. The sound of metal on metal continued as Zuko repeatedly swung each sword at Sokka, the Water Tribe warrior quickly intercepting jab after jab.

The two had unknowingly been trekking towards the bamboo forest on the other side of the sparring area. Sokka, who was being pushed back by Zuko's force, promptly acknowledged this. Once they were at the edge of the forest, Sokka spun and ran through the stalks, cutting them down as he had when he was "fighting" with Master Piandao. Sokka smirked as he weaved left to right, bringing down the bamboo to slow Zuko's process.

Little did Sokka know, once Zuko had experienced his first whack in the head from a falling bamboo stock, did he learn to anticipate the sticks. As it began to get easier and easier to dodge the stocks, Zuko steadily gained on Sokka.

Hearing his approaching pursuer, the boy in blue took a sharp left, sword in his right hand, chopping down the bamboo, to exit the small forest. He slowed to a halt taking a quick breather, hoping his last bamboo chopping session had slowed Zuko some.

"Ahhh!" Zuko came jumping out of the forest with a war cry, bearing his swords out in front of him. Sokka turned just in time.

There was a beat of silence.

Suki gasped. Mai's eyes widened just enough to show an inking of interest, while her mouth remained in a straight line.

Sokka was down on one knee, his sword horizontal at eye level. Zuko was standing above him, his swords perpendicular to Sokka's, on either of his head, framing his face.

Both boys smirked. "I win," Zuko muttered.

Sokka let out an indignant gasp. "You did not!"

The two friends stared each other down while Sokka stood up straight. They then burst out laughing and threw their arms around each other. "It's a tie!" they shouted.

Sokka calmed down enough, wiping a tear of mirth away, to say, "Welcome to the family, Zuko."

Suki smiled and glanced to the girl next to her. "Hey, Mai, wanna spar sometime?"

Mai smirked at the Kyoshi Warrior. "Why not?"

**END**


End file.
